Mysterious Melody
by Composer Gizmo
Summary: This is a short oneshot I felt like writing. This is also posted on animespiral, so I'm not steeling this 'cause I'm the same author. Demyx X Rena By:Amy


A small girl walked the halls of large, empty- feeling castle in The World That Never Was. She wasn't really supposed to be wandering in the castle; actually, she was told to stay in her room and not leave, or else. But like Rena cared. She just wanted to leave that cold, pure white room. It bothered her greatly, and she had to get away from it. She knew that if the superior found out about her wandering the halls, she would really get it; he had made sure to emphasize that. She tried to remember something, anything, about her life back home, but she couldn't. She was found unconscious in the streets of Twilight Town, and brought here.

According to Xemnas, or "The Superior," as everyone called him, she was something called a "nobody" and had no heart anymore. She was told she had no emotions, but that was the part she refused to believe. How could anyone live without emotions? Even without a heart, she believed that all living creatures had to have emotion, otherwise they would just sit there their whole lives, with no ambition and nothing to drive them. She knew she had emotions, even if no one believed her. She was only here because no one else would except her for who, or more so, what, she was. Rena just sighed quietly, and continued down the seemingly endless corridors. A song came to her mind. She didn't know where it came from, but a soft melody began to play in her head. It reminded her of a lullaby. Before she realized what she was doing, she started to quietly hum it, then words formed with it.

_I wanna be with you now_

Futari de distance mitsumete 

_Ima nara maniau kara_

_We can start over_

_Kotoba de tsutaetai_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Sono uchi ni distance mo_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_We should stay together_

Yappari I need to be with you 

That was all she could remember of it. Her voice was soft, and echoed through the halls. She didn't know how she knew this mysterious melody, but it was pretty. She listened to the silence. Except it wasn't so silent. She heard a noise; no, music. It sounded exactly like what she was just singing, except it was being played on what sounded like a guitar. She slowly headed toward the source of the beautiful sound. She heard herself singing with the tune again, except she remembered a little more this time.

_Ki ni naru noni kikenai_

_Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru_

_Aetai noni ienai nami ni osarete_

_Mata sukoshi tooku naru_

_Tokirenai you ni keep it going baby_

_Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me_

_Muri wa shinai shuugi demo_

Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo 

_I wanna be with you now_

_Futari de distance shijimete_

_Ima nara maniau kara_

_We can start over_

_Hitotsu ni wa narenai_

_Itsu no hi ka distance mo_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_Yappari I wanna be with you_

Her voice was a little louder this time, and she continued to hum to the parts she didn't know. She just hoped no one heard her. It was late at night, and hopefully everyone was asleep. She finally came upon the source of the tune; a door was ajar, and the music came from the room within.

_I wanna be with you now_

_Futari de distance mitsumete_

_Ima nara maniau kara_

_We can start over_

_Kotoba de tsutaetai_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Sono uchi ni distance mo_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_We should stay together_

Yappari I need to be with you 

She didn't even realize it this time, but she was singing again. If whoever was inside heard her, which they undoubtedly did, she was in trouble. Everyone knew she wasn't supposed to stray from her room. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She would have ran, but she was frozen to the spot, unable to move, wondering what The Superior would do to her when he knew she was out.

"Wow, that was really pretty."

Rena looked up to the man in front of her now. He was a good 3 or 4 inches taller than she was, and he had cute blonde hair that looked kind of messy and was about shoulder length. He wore the same black cloak everyone in Organization XIII wore.

"I-I'm so sorry," Rena said, bowing down in apology. "Please, don't tell the superior that I'm here, otherwise, I'll be in a lot of trouble! I'll do anything you want, just please-"

"Geez, kid, calm down," he said, considering Rena looked and sounded like she was on the verge of a breakdown. "I won't tell, ok?"

"Thanks," Rena said, smiling slightly. "So, who are you?"

"Oh, you're that new girl… um, Rena, right?" he said, looking at her. Rena had long brown hair that want down past her shoulders and bright silver eyes. She wasn't wearing the black cloak everyone else wore; she had a baggy sweatshirt and embroidered jeans with a pair of white sneakers. Her hair was held back in a bun by a large black clip.

"Yes, but I still don't know who you are," Rena said, her eyes scanning this particular nobody. She got a good feeling from him; almost as if he were just a kid stuck in an older guy's body. She giggled at this thought.

"Hey, if you're gonna laugh at me, maybe I won't tell you who I am," he said, smiling playfully at her.

"Heh, sorry, it wasn't you," Rena said, smiling back.

"Well, I'm Demyx," he said, smiling again.

"Ok, Demyx," Rena said. Then she remembered why she came here. "Demyx, what was that song you were playing?"

"Oh, that?" he said. "I just play whatever comes to mind. It doesn't really have a name to it. Why?"

"Because…" Rena said, frowning slightly, "I think I know that song, but I don't remember how. I don't even know what it's called."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He felt bad for this girl; she obviously didn't know much about being a nobody, or she would have realized by now that her memories of her past life are gone.

Before she could stop herself, Rena broke down crying. She buried her face in her hands. She hated not being able to remember anything; it hurt, a lot. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. Don't cry, please."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't help it," Rena said, gladly returning Demyx's hug. A few more tears spilled from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you can't remember, but it's part of being what we are," he said, scowling slightly, something that wasn't common for him.

"Well, it sucks," Rena said bluntly.

"Yeah, it does," he said, holding her tighter.

They stood there, just holding each other like brother and sister, for about 5 minutes, before Demyx spoke up.

"So, can you play anything?" he said, smiling at her. He could tell she was creative, just by looking at her.

"I don't know," she said shyly.

"Well, try something," he said, summoning his Sitar.

"What is that?" Rena said, staring at the sleek white instrument with renewed interest.

"A Sitar. Pretty cool, isn't it?" he said, smirking.

"Yeah!" Rena said, sounding like an impressed kid. "Can I try it?"

"Sure!" Demyx said, smiling at her. She seemed so innocent. What was she doing being with this organization?

Rena held it. Her fingers glided across the strings, her right hand doing chords, her other hand strumming the strings softly. She played what came to mind, and started to sing. It was that song again. She played it the whole way through, singing the lyrics that she thought of.

_Ki ni naru noni kikenai_

_Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru_

Aetai noni ienai nami ni osarete 

_Mata sukoshi tooku naru_

_Tokirenai you ni keep it going baby_

_Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me_

_Muri wa shinai shuugi demo_

_Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Futari de distance shijimete_

_Ima nara maniau kara_

_We can start over_

_Hitotsu ni wa narenai_

_Itsu no hi ka distance mo_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_Yappari I wanna be with you_

_Hito koto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa_

_Kodoku wo oshiete kureru_

_Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby_

_Yakusoku toori janai kedo trust me_

_Muri wa shinai shuugi demo_

_Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Futari de distance mitsumete_

_Ima nara maniau kara_

_We can start over_

_Kotoba de tsutaetai_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Sono uchi ni distance mo_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_We should stay together_

_Yappari I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Coz I know this can't be forever_

_We can start over, just you and me_

_Coz I know this can't be forever_

_We should stay together, just you and me_

_I wanna be with you_

Suddenly, when she finished, a word came to mind: "Distance."

"Oh. So that's the song's title," Rena said, smiling warmly.

"What?" Demyx said, looking a little confused.

"Distance. That's what the song's called. It's a pretty name," Rena said quietly.

"That's a nice song. You have a really beautiful voice," Demyx said, which made them both blush a little.

"Demyx?" Rena said quietly.

"Yeah?"

Rena smiled. "Maybe we should get together again sometime and write something together."

Demyx looked at Rena for a minute, then returned her smile with a warm one of his own. "Yeah… I'd like that."

She hugged Demyx, closing her eyes for a moment. She wished she could stay in his arms all night, but she had to get back before someone found her out of her room.

She was about to leave, when she thought of one more thing she had to say.

"Hey, Demyx? Can I ask a favor from you?" she said, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"What is it?" he said, looking at her again.

"… Can I ask you to protect me?" she said, smiling warmly.

"…Yeah, if you want," he said, surprised at her question. "But I'm not a very good fighter, you know."

"I don't care about that," she said, still smiling. "I feel safe with you. I just hope that when I was someone, I had a big brother like you."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I hope I had a little sister like you." He hugged her again, and she smiled brightly. Demyx saw her eyes light up when he let her go.

"Well, good night, Demyx," Rena said, turning to leave.

"Yeah, same to you," he said, then added "See you tomorrow, little sis."

She was surprised for a moment, then said "Yeah, you too, big brother." They both smiled brightly enough that it could have lit the whole castle.

Rena smiled the whole way back to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, suddenly content with being here. She thought one more thing before falling asleep.

"Well, now I know we have feelings." She placed her hand over her chest. "Because I love him."


End file.
